A Night in Mykonos
by Hot elf
Summary: A moment on the beach between Kassandra, Kyra and Thaletas - because it's the obvious solution to their love triangle.
1. Chapter 1

It was a perfect night on the shores of Mykonos. The sky was a gorgeous deep dark blue, with thousands of stars shining brightly above them; the sand below their bodies was as soft as the richest pillows; the waves were lapping against the beach, murmuring sweet nothings. And Kyra was warm and yielding in Kassandra's arms, her lips as sweet as honey.

They had spent the whole evening here, in this little cove hidden from prying eyes, drinking wine and talking and laughing. When the sun had set, their bodies had found their own language, furtive touches at first, skin brushing against skin, as if by accident, then a gentle, soft kiss. And now they were kissing, touching, unable to get enough of each other, wholly engrossed in what they were doing, until-

"Kyra?" Thaletas' voice, sounding shocked and incredulous. "I thought we- What are you doing?"

 _Oh shit!_ Kassandra felt Kyra freeze up in her arms. Her own mind was racing. No surprise, perhaps, that he had shown up here – Kyra had probably spent time with him in this spot as well. She hadn't made a secret of her attraction to the handsome Spartan, after all. And Kassandra was pretty sure Thaletas returned those feelings. Still, this had every potential to turn into a nasty scene, and while Kassandra was sure she could take him in a fight, she didn't want Kyra to get hurt in any way.

But maybe, just maybe there was a way out that wouldn't involve any drama. If she played this right… "Shhh." Her fingers painted soft circles on the smooth skin of Kyra's neck. Calmly, she met Thaletas' gaze. " _Chaire_ , Thaletas. It's good to see you."

His eyes were wide, and he was taking in the scene before him with a mixture of shock and… yes, definitely arousal. No wonder. Two beautiful women, both of them bare to their waists, entangled in a fiery embrace… Kassandra knew plenty of men that would have paid to be greeted by just such a scenario. "Kassandra? But what-"

"Don't worry. We were just… exploring a little bit." Kassandra kept her voice as warm and non-threatening as she could. She wasn't here to take his lover from him, far from that. All she wanted was a bit of fun, a distraction before heading on to new adventures. There was really no reason for him to be concerned. "You know, just passing the time until your arrival."

Fortunately, Kyra caught on quickly. Freeing herself from Kassandra's embrace, she winked briefly at her, then got to her feet and walked towards Thaletas. When she was right before him, she let her robe slither to the ground with a graceful shrug, leaving her completely naked. It was a pleasant sight indeed – and one that didn't fail to have an impact on the Spartan.

"Why don't you join us, my love." Kyra's voice was husky, pure seduction dripping from every syllable like honeyed wine. "I've missed you."

Thaletas' eyes widened even further. "Join you? But-"

Kassandra shrugged, not missing the way his eyes darted to her bare breasts as she did so. "Why not? I'd be quite happy to have you both."

"Both!" Thaletas swallowed hard and he looked so confused that she took pity on him. Poor guy. It was all a bit much to take in. At least he didn't seem angry.

Still, it was probably better not to push him too hard. "If you'd prefer me to leave…" Kassandra reached for her clothes.

"No. Wait." He seemed to have regained a little of his confidence. "Kyra. Love. What do _you_ want?"

Kassandra held her breath. But the wine seemed to have made Kyra bold. Wrapping both arms around Thaletas' neck, she buried her face against his neck. "I want you to hold me while Kassandra kisses me." Thaletas made a small, stifled noise in the back of his throat, but Kyra just went on, oblivious to his reaction. "And I want _her_ to watch as you make love to me. I want you both touching me _everywhere_. And I want-"

"Enough!" Thaletas was clearly more than convinced. With a rough growl, he pulled Kyra tight to his body. "Then that's what you shall have, my love. Kassandra?"

She was already there, of course, right behind him, reaching for the straps of his armour. "Are you sure? Really sure?"

He nodded briefly, and when she touched him, a shiver ran across his whole body. His armour came off as quickly as they could make it, as did her remaining clothes, and then all three of them sunk to the ground, naked and warm and wonderful. Kyra had claimed the space in the middle and her eyes were closed in bliss as she surrendered herself completely to their combined caresses.

And by the gods, it felt _good_ , hot and sweet and natural. It wasn't what Kassandra had planned for this night, but if she was honest, she didn't particularly mind the change of plans. Thaletas was a good-looking guy, after all, despite his tendency to pout, and he had a lovely body, all strength and muscle. A very nice cock, too, she verified with a quick glance, and she really hoped he knew what to do with it.

They took turns kissing Kyra, stealing each other's breath from her lips, giddy with desire, until she was laughing, begging them to stop. Leaving Thaletas to play with her breasts, Kassandra wiggled around a little, until she'd managed to place her head on his thigh. She breathed a tentative kiss on the tip of his cock, then glanced up to gauge his reaction. He was staring down at her head, his breath coming in quick, hard gasps, and he nodded, just once. Kassandra needed no further invitation.

With a happy sigh, she sucked him in, as far as she dared, and was rewarded with a loud moan and a hand tightening in her hair. She smiled to herself, and set to work properly, nibbling and sucking, taking her time to work out what he loved best. She hadn't been with a man in quite some time, so it made for a nice change, and she loved the weight of him on her tongue, loved the way his whole body went taut when she sucked harder. It was so much _fun_ to play with him, to test the limits of his control. He might have all the discipline of a true Spartan, but she was pretty sure she could make him come undone.

It didn't take her long to make him beg, and by the gods, it was the most satisfying sound she'd heard in a while. Still, it was too early to let him come yet, so she let go of him with a last, regretful suck and turned her attention to Kyra, ignoring his protests.

Kyra had watched the whole thing with rapt attention, but now she seemed more than ready for more. When Thaletas' mouth locked around one pert nipple, she cried out with pleasure, cradling his dark head to her breast. And when Kassandra parted her legs, she found her wet and open, moving eagerly into her touch. Smiling, Kassandra spread her legs even wider and bent down to taste her.

She started off slowly, with just a few gentle licks, but Kyra wouldn't have it, mewling with impatience until she got bolder, tongue swirling through her folds, painting hot patterns, over and over. Kyra's mewls turned into deep-throated happy moans, and Kassandra smiled to herself. _So sweet_. Somewhere at the edge of her awareness she could hear Thaletas echo his lover's moans, but Kassandra didn't allow herself to get sidetracked. This was for Kyra, and she focussed completely on the other woman's pleasure, teasing her with gentle licks, light as butterfly wings, then thrusting her tongue deep inside her. It was heaven, exactly what she'd dreamed off, and she didn't stop, until she felt Kyra pulsing against her tongue and heard her final high-pitched scream.

When she pulled back, Thaletas was staring at her, panting so hard she could see his chest raise and fall. "Gods." He sounded wrecked. "You amaze me, Kassandra. That was incredible."

Kassandra tended to agree, but she wasn't done with the two of them yet, not by a long stretch. "Your turn now." She motioned for Thaletas to take her place between Kyra's legs, moving behind her to hold her. Kyra leaned back into her arms with a pleased sigh, but she was still trembling, still more than willing to play. Kassandra was sure she could take more. At a quick nod from her, Thaletas aligned himself and thrust hard inside Kyra's willing body. She cried out again, arching up high, and Kassandra bit her own lip hard. If she was honest, she would have loved to be in Kyra's place right now, with Thaletas filling her, but she knew that would be too much, too fast. _Maybe later… maybe next time._

Thaletas wasn't going to last long anyway, that much was obvious from the way he was moving, quick, jerky thrusts, his whole body tense with the effort of holding back. And yet, it was beautiful to watch, the two of them so close, practically in her arms, two gorgeous people at their most vulnerable, chasing a climax that promised to be overwhelming. It was almost enough to make her come, too, what with the way Kyra was writhing against her, the way she could _feel_ every single one of Thaletas' thrusts. _So hot._

Kyra was whimpering now, breathless and eager, and Thaletas was struggling visibly, the muscles in his arms taut as cords. _Time to help things along_. Carefully, Kassandra reached between them, finding Kyra's slick core, gasping involuntarily when she felt Thaletas' cock slide into her, hard and fast. Her fingers danced over hot flesh, finding the perfect spot with assurance. Just a few gentle touches, and Kyra was screaming again, thrashing in her arms, and Thaletas' hips stuttered to a halt as he poured himself inside her, groaning and shaking all over. _Beautiful_.

It took a while for the two of them to regain their senses, and Kassandra spent the time softly kissing Kyra's sweat-soaked forehead and stroking Thaletas' flanks. But when he raised his head and their eyes met, she couldn't hold back a moan. There was a fierce determination in his gaze, and it made her shiver.

Right next to her, Kyra laughed softly. "Time to pay you back, _misthios."_ There was a mischievous gleam in her eyes. "Time to make _you_ scream."

"I'm all yours." Kassandra lay back with an inviting gesture. "Do your worst."

They didn't disappoint her. Between Kyra's talented tongue and Thaletas' thick fingers, thrusting patiently inside her, they had her on the brink of ecstasy within moments and they kept her there until she was ready to beg. When they finally allowed her to come, she did scream, too overcome to hold back any more, her whole body flooded with a pleasure so intense she almost cried. And afterwards they held her tight, all three of them huddled under a blanket until they fell asleep, sticky and sated and exhausted.

Kassandra was the first to wake in the morning, and by the time Thaletas stretched and yawned, she had already finished buckling on her armour, ready to return to her day's work of hunting bandits and ambushing Athenian soldiers.

"Kassandra." His voice was sleepy, but full of warmth. "Leaving already?"

Kyra opened a hazy eye, looking disappointed. "Can't you stay a little longer?"

"Not now." She shook her head. "My job here isn't done yet. But maybe, some other time…?" She bent down to brush a quick kiss against Kyra's lips, then, after a moment of hesitation, kissed Thaletas, too.

He smiled at her, but his eyes were serious. _Always so serious_. "Any time you want, Kassandra. Any time."

She had to bite back a grin. "Careful. I might just take you up on that promise."

"I rather hope you will." Kyra was grinning openly. "See you soon."

"You, too." Kassandra got to her feet, whistling for Phobos.

No, she had no interest in coming between those two. After all, she wouldn't be around forever. Once things were settled here on Mykonos, she would move on. There was still so much to do, so much to explore and to learn. But if she could have a little fun with them until that time, she certainly wasn't going to complain.

* * *

 _Huggles and thanks to my wonderful beta suilven._


	2. Chapter 2

Podarkes was dead and gone, and all of Mykonos was celebrating the death of the tyrant and their newly won freedom. It was a marvellous night, a night to remember, and Kassandra was happy for them all. She was proud of the part she'd played in their rebellion, but after a while, she began to grow tired of their songs and praises.

She was about to sneak off to the Adrestia for some peace and quiet when Kyra appeared at her side, handing her a goblet of honeyed wine. "So… it's settled, then. You're leaving." She was smiling, but her eyes were sad.

"Yes. I have to." Kassandra didn't have to fake the sincere regret in her voice. "I'd love to stay, but there is someone I need to track down on Crete, and another one-"

Kyra nodded. "It's fine, _misthios_. We always knew this day would come. I am going to miss you, though. Thaletas has to leave, too, for Sparta. They've made him a general, imagine that."

"But I will be back as soon as I can." And there he was, Thaletas, at Kyra's side, pulling her into a loose embrace. "And I don't think we can let you leave without a proper send-off."

"Is that so?" Kassandra raised an eyebrow, but at the same time, she let her eyes rove freely over both their bodies. They looked delectable in their festive garments, both of them happy and relaxed. And, well, if they were offering… "What exactly did you have in mind?"

Thaletas smiled, that same slow, lazy smile she remembered from when they had sparred. _So sure of himself_. He'd actually thought he could best her. _The nerve!_ He'd been mistaken, of course, and Kassandra had managed to put him in his place quickly enough. But clearly, his confidence hadn't taken any permanent damage when she'd knocked him down.

"There's a guest room upstairs, with a door that can be locked from the inside, and a bath and a nice big bed." Kyra was practically purring. "Now, I know the two of you aren't big on luxuries, but-"

"You had me at 'guest room'." Kassandra smiled warmly at her. "What are we waiting for?"

The room was everything Kyra had promised, with a pool of water strewn with rose leaves beckoning for them to sink into the scented water and enjoy themselves. Briefly, Kassandra wondered what strings Kyra had pulled to arrange this for them, but if she was honest, she didn't really care. Moments like the present one were rare enough that it made no sense to squander them by overthinking things. They were precious gifts from the gods, meant to be enjoyed to the full and treasured afterwards. And they were going to do just that.

The moment the door fell shut, Thaletas embraced Kyra from behind and reached for the fastenings of her _chiton_ , exchanging a quick, conspiratorial glance with Kassandra. But she was content to watch for now, watch as the fine linen fabric slid down to bare Kyra's perfect breasts, her nipples hard and taut, perfect dark buds that fairly begged to be caressed. Thaletas cupped one breast in each hand, gently squeezing, his face a picture of bliss.

Kyra's eyes were wide open and fixed on Kassandra's face, drinking in her reactions with no attempt to conceal how much this whole scenario turned her on. And Kassandra felt much the same. Her own tunic came off quickly — so much easier than full armour, she had to admit, even if she never felt quite comfortable without her familiar leathers.

Thaletas paused in what he was doing to watch her in turn, his dark eyes caressing every bit of skin she bared, hungry and full of admiration. Kyra made a small impatient noise, tugging at his clothes, and he complied with a laugh, throwing his tunic off in one smooth move. Moments later they were naked, all three of them, and headed for the bath.

Kyra slid into the water first, with a long happy sigh, savouring the luxurious embrace of the water. Kassandra hesitated for a second, until she felt Thaletas' warm hand on her lower back, urging her on. And by the Gods, it felt good to sink into the warm water, to stretch her legs and relax, to breathe in the scent of the roses.

Thaletas smiled at her blissful expression, settling on a low bench that was built into the pool and pulling her between his legs, so she could lie back and rest her head against his wide shoulders. It was nice to be held like this, Kassandra mused, and he felt good, firm and reliable, a solid, comforting presence at her back. His hands were wandering idly over her body, slippery and warm, tracing every muscle with gentle reverence.

"You're so strong." There was a hitch to his voice, and for a moment Kassandra wasn't sure whether the thought aroused him or made him resent her. But when she wiggled a little against him, she could feel him against her back, long and thick and hard. No, he liked it well enough. Thaletas was a Spartan through and through, and at the end of the day, strength was something he admired, in a woman just as much as in a man.

And there was Kyra, her smaller hands joining his in exploring Kassandra's body, playing with her nipples, then sliding lower, across her stomach. "So many scars." Her fingertips traced a particularly nasty one, on Kassandra's hip, where a bandit's spear had left a deep gash months ago.

Kassandra shrugged. Scars came with her way of life, and she cherished every one of them as a memory of yet another fight she'd survived, yet another encounter that had ended with the gods deciding in her favour. They weren't pretty, but they were part of her. "I know it looks bad," she muttered, but Kyra shook her head.

"I never said that." Her fingertips smoothed along the jarred ridges of skin with the lightest of touches. "You could never be anything but beautiful, Kassandra."

Kassandra shivered at the caress, realizing with sudden clarity that she no longer was satisfied with just lying there and letting them play with her. "Enough!" Reaching for Kyra, she pulled her into a tight embrace, moaning at the feel of her hot, wet body. Their legs entangled, their breasts brushed against each other, and suddenly everything was twice as intense, twice as hot. Her lips found Kyra's mouth for a greedy, sloppy kiss that made them both laugh and gasp at the same time.

"By Artemis' bow, Kyra, you're so delicious." With a small groan, Kassandra gripped Kyra by the waist, lifting her slim body easily out of the water, and placed her on the edge of the pool, spreading her legs wide.

Kyra cried out, fingers entangling in Kassandra's hair as she pulled her head exactly where she wanted it. Kassandra came along willingly. She had dreamed of Kyra's taste, fantasized of doing this again ever since their night on the beach. This time it was even better, because she could see what she was doing, and Kyra was soft and relaxed from the bath, her dark curls silky soft.

And Thaletas was right behind her, embracing her tightly, his chin resting on her shoulder so he could watch what she was doing to Kyra. His hard cock slid between her thighs, brushing against her core as he thrust slowly between them, hot and slick from the water, the promise of more enough to drive her mad. She _wanted_ him, wanted him now, and it was delicious torture to focus on Kyra instead, to take her time to explore her in loving detail.

Kyra was starting to whimper now, her body writhing as she moved into Kassandra's caresses, only to twitch away whenever it got too much. Her thighs were trembling ever so slightly, and her breathing had sped up. Yes, she was close, and it wouldn't take much more to make her come, but when Kassandra redoubled her efforts, she found her head being pulled back.

"No. Wait." Kyra's eyes were feverish. "Not yet. Not this time. Kassandra, I… Ever since I've met you, I've dreamed of watching the two of you together, you and Thaletas."

Thaletas tensed. "Are you sure that's what you want?"

There was no need to ask if _he_ wanted it. Kassandra had felt his cock twitch and grow against her core at the mere suggestion. And she wanted it, too, wanted him inside her so badly she could barely see straight.

"Of course I am sure." Kyra huffed impatiently. "But we need to get out of the water first."

"Bed," Kassandra agreed. Her whole body was alive with anticipation.

They found some towels and quickly dried each other off, enjoying the many accidental touches to the full. Kyra was first on the bed, extending both hands to them. "Come here. Both of you."

She was adorable like this, all flushed and trembling with arousal. But she seemed determined to put Kassandra's pleasure first this time. "Lie down, Kassandra. Yes, like this." And then her sweet mouth was right where Kassandra wanted it most, her tongue dancing gently over hot flesh, making her cry out with the sudden, sharp pleasure of it.

Thaletas was there, too, kissing her as if he wanted to steal the breath from her lips, groaning impatiently, as he worked a finger inside her, making her clench hard around him. But a finger wasn't enough, nowhere near enough, so she pushed them both back and rolled over onto her stomach. "Thaletas, _please_!"

He was on her the moment she pushed herself up on her knees, thrusting all the way inside her in a single, rough stroke, and it was so good she _screamed_. So full, so deep, so utterly _perfect_! Fortunately, he wasted no more time, setting a fast and furious rhythm that shook her to her very core, giving her no quarter, merciless and demanding. And by Zeus, it was so _good_!

When she raised her head, her eyes fell on Kyra, who was watching them, her eyes burning with lust, her hand busy between her own legs, her scent filling the air and making Kassandra dizzy.

"Damn it, Kyra, you're killing me! You're both killing me!" Thaletas' grip on her hips was so tight it _hurt_ , and his thrusts were getting faster and faster, sharp and to the point, each stroke hitting her deep inside with exquisite precision. Kassandra could feel her climax lurking just around the corner, building up to a perfect crescendo, so hot, so tight, so intense, but she wasn't quite there yet, just a little more, a tiny bit…

Just then, Kyra cried out, her body almost doubling up as she came, her face contorted in a silent scream, and it was such a beautiful sight that Kassandra had no choice but to let go. Her orgasm slammed through her whole body like an ocean wave, so relentless that she saw stars, so powerful that she lost track of space and time for a second. Behind her, Thaletas practically sobbed as he thrust into her one last time before he came, his whole body wracked with shudders. And she was still pulsing, still throbbing around him, still caught up in that perfect, wonderful moment of bliss that seemed to last forever. _Oh yes!_

When she came back to her senses, Kyra was kissing her, laughing between kisses, and Thaletas had pulled back, still shaking from the force of his own climax. His gaze met hers, and he smiled weakly, a slight blush colouring his cheeks. _Cute_.

"Thank you, Thaletas. Thank you both." Her voice sounded rough and scratchy to her own ears.

"My pleasure." Kyra's smile was more than a little mischievous.

Thaletas just snorted, dropping onto his back and stretching his powerful body. He looked utterly exhausted, and Kassandra couldn't blame him. For once, even she felt too sated to contemplate further activities.

And besides, one quick glance told her that the moon was high in the sky and it was time to say goodbye. Leaving Kyra snuggled up against Thaletas' prone body, she reached for her clothes.

"Already?" Kyra sounded genuinely disappointed. "I thought you could stay the night."

Kassandra shook her head, breathing a quick kiss on her forehead as she tied the fastenings of her robe. "Barnabas is impatient to leave and the tide waits for no one."

"Such a pity." Thaletas pulled her into a brief, fierce kiss. "I had a few more ideas that I thought you might like."

 _Getting cocky again already_. Kassandra felt a smile tug at her lips. If she was any judge, Thaletas wouldn't be ready for more for quite some time. But she wasn't going to point that out now. "Who knows?" was all she said aloud. "Maybe the Fates are going to bring us back together one day. And in the mean time I'll be wishing both of you all the best. Be safe."

"You, too, Kassandra. Take care." Kyra squeezed her hand tightly.

One more kiss, one last smile, and she was up on the windowsill, plotting her way down. Her skin was buzzing with excitement, her belly still tingling from their lovemaking. The nightly breeze was warm and soft, the moon full and heavy in the sky, and the salty smell of the sea was calling out to her, promising new adventures.

Life didn't get any better than this.

* * *

 _All the hugs and thanks to my amazing and lovely beta suilven. :)_


End file.
